1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a wireless sensor and system that determines exposure based on local conditions. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a system that determines exposure to an environmental element based at least on local conditions sensed by the sensor and local environmental conditions obtained by a network interface.
2. Introduction
Presently, exposure to environmental hazards such as ultraviolet radiation, air pollution, or allergens, such as pollen, ragweed, mold, etc. can lead to immediate health problems like sun-burn, and asthma or even longer term health consequences, such as skin or lung cancer. People are often not aware of the danger until it is too late. For example, if a person has been out in the sun all afternoon and is near the recommended ultraviolet exposure level, but the time is 6:00 PM, there is no need to apply additional sun tan lotion. However, if the same person had been outside all morning and the time is 1:00 PM with a sunny forecast, then the user may be at risk of overexposure to ultraviolet rays from the sun. As another example, a person may be working in a factory where low levels of exposure to materials, such as biological agents or radiation, can be acceptable over a short period of time. However, there may be a leak of the materials, which can decrease the allowable exposure time or the person may have left the area for frequent breaks, which can increase the allowable exposure time.
There are current systems that perform ultraviolet exposure evaluations. However, these systems have problems because they do not take into account variable local conditions. These variable local conditions can include partially cloudy days in a region or proximity to water where reflections can amplify the cumulative exposure.
Unfortunately, people who enjoy outdoor activities do not have an accurate way to determine the risk of being exposed to a high cumulative level of ultraviolet radiation that could lead to sunburn or long term skin damage. Additionally, these people cannot rely on current systems because current systems do not take variable factors into account, such as variations in ultraviolet levels based on location. For example these variations can be based on movement through shaded and un-shaded areas.
Therefore, a need exists for a health management system that takes into account both the accumulated exposure and a prediction of future exposure limits before a potentially dangerous level of exposure is reached.